titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger
"''We don't take food from strangers, especially peasants." ''— Tiger's character defining line to Maxie, expressing his pride. '''Tiger '''is one of main characters and one of two tertiary antagonists, antiheroes and pets of villains in the film, along with Geoffrey the cat. His voice actor is unknown. Biography Tiger is Meanstreaks' tiny brown extremely unlucky and unfortunate, but just as prideful, arrogant and stubborn pet Chihuahua. Apparently due to living in rich and wealthy family, with Corynthia spoiling and treating him like royalty, Tiger too came to consider himself an upper class and views many around him with utter disdain, as "peasants. However he himself is just supernaturally unlucky and unfortunate and is constantly hurt, harmed, injured, hit, kicked and punched by literally everything and everyone around him, including Corynthia, who often hurts him by recklessly squeezing him too hard in her hands and her nephews and henchmen, Kirk, and Dirk, who often accidentally step and sit on him. Due to this, he dislikes Kirk and Dirk, but still loves Corynthia and is loyal to her in spite of everything. His only loyalty lies with himself and Corynthia. Instead of a collar, he always wears an expensive turquoise pearl necklace on his neck, which was likely bought or stolen and given to him by Corynthia. He went to Titanic with Corynthia, Kirk and Dirk as they were going to steal from it. There he met, and befriended Pickerings' much bigger pet cat, Geoffrey. The two quickly became friends, partners, and outcasts among ship's animals, began to actively oppose them, and constantly menace and terrorize Angelica's friend mice, especially Maxie, and his family, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them, and Tiger helped him. The animals' leader and protector, big black terrier Fritz, protected mice from them, and the two were often attacked and chased by him themselves. Like everyone else, Geoffrey thought that Tiger looked more like a bat than a dog and often told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie tells his parents that Angelica wants to attend the ball, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey, and Tiger come and attack them again. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves him, and chases Geoffrey, and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” Later, a proud Tiger walked in kitchen, and was hit by meat, which gave him a black eye, pinned him to a wall, and knocked him unconscious. After waking up, a dizzy, and concussioned Tiger went in halls, and met up with Corynthia, Kirk, and Dirk, and was promptly picken up by her. Later, he, and Corynthia entered Winnie's room in search for Kirk and Dirk, who mistook them for Winnie, and Flopsy, and attacked them, before running off. A mad and battered Corynthia with an even more battered and just plain shocked Tiger then exited Winnie's room and went after them, walking past Angelica, with Tiger beggingly looking at her. Later, Tiger met with Geoffrey and they went on the deck. While talking with Geoffrey, Tiger mentioned being hit with a "food item." Unlike Geoffrey, who seemingly stayed in his room and didn't attend ball, Tiger attended it with Corynthia, Dirk, and Kirk. After Dirk's another failed attempt to rob Winnie, Tiger was once again accidently sat on by Kirk and screamed in pain. After Kirk realized that he sat on him and stood up, Tiger looked at them both with hate and irritation. Later, when after numerous failed attempts, Kirk and Dirk finally managed to rob Winnie, Tiger was picked up by Corynthia and was sitting in her arms, when they left the ball, walking past Sam, with Corynthia using a feather in her hat to make him sneeze, Tiger looked at him with utter contempt and disdain, and Dirk and Kirk mocked his sneeze, which was one of the few of their actions that both Tiger and Corynthia approved. Right before the start of animals' party, Tiger left Corynthia, Kirk and Dirk, met with Geoffrey, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. While walking down the stairs, Tiger told Geoffrey that he doesn't like this idea as with his luck, this is gonna be bad for him again. Geoffrey told Tiger to relax and to distract his dog-cousins while he'll take care of mice. Downstairs they met and attacked mice again, but were finally caught, and locked in a cage by them and other animals, and Fritz said that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began their party. Tiger couldn't help looking utterly miserable, when he watched them partying from behind bars. However, when Maxie decided to offer them some food from the party, and walked to a cage, Tiger put on his usual prideful look and even in this situation, remained prideful. When Maxie offered them food and a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, causing Maxie to walk away, and demonstrating that he would rather starve to death than let go of his pride and collaborate with enemy. This enraged Geoffrey, and he grabbed Tiger by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded and beat him for leaving them without food, calling him stupid dog and telling him that's why everyone thinks he's more bat than dog. When Titanic hit iceberg, and began sinking, Geoffrey, and Tiger were still locked in a cage. Water rapidly filled the cargo hold, and engulfed them both, causing them to lose consciousness. They almost drowned, but were freed and saved by Hector. Geoffrey awoke first, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by the neck, and dragged him on a floating wooden crate, showing his heroic side and apparently saving Tiger from certain death, when he could just leave him. On a crate Tiger awoke, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. If Geoffrey hadn't saved him, Tiger would've most likely drowned. The two then team up with other animals to try and save all of their lives, however, Tiger does this rather discreetly and reluctantly, and only to survive and never actually admits it, being too proud to openly admit that he's forced to collaborate with enemy. Geoffrey eventually made amends with others, switched to their side and honestly helped them to survive, redeeming himself in the end, while a reluctant, stubborn and prideful Tiger did not, and was interested only in his own survival and in the end stayed loyal only to himself and Corynthia. Meanwhile, Corynthia searched for Tiger on the ship, but couldn't find him anywhere, and was forced to leave without him, as did Geoffrey's owners. As such both Tiger and Geoffrey were left behind on sinking ship by their respective owners. Later, while swimming away from the ship in one of the boats, Corynthia remembered about Tiger and sadly realised that he's stiil somewhere on ship and that he'll most likely won't make it out of there. She told Rhoda about her lost chihuahua, calling him by name, lamenting over his loss, and wondering what happened to him, where he is now, and if he's alive. After hearing Tiger's name, Rhoda initially thought that the name was literal and asked Corynthia in shock if she had a tiger on board. However, Corynthia calmed her by telling that Tiger was her Chihuahua and that he was so sweet and helpless, and looked like a little bat, and again wondered where could he be. Meanwhile, Tiger, Geoffrey, and other animals managed to escape the ship and witnessed it's sinking along with other survivors. They then found and picked up a ship's surviving chef and were saved by dolphins. After Titanic incident, Tiger parted ways with Geoffrey and others, and reunited with Corynthia, but soon was imprisoned again when they both were finally apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam, while Kirk, and Dirk somehow escaped this and married Bernice, and Hortense much to Gertrude's distress. Geoffrey was happy for Angelica and William and seemingly wasn't affected much by Gertrude's, Corytnhia's and Tiger's misfortune. Gallery P_t1twDy55U.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey attack mice in the cargo hold. pGdW9ULW1Ow.jpg|A proud Tiger walking into the kitchen before being hit by meat. TOyrSAoU8iE.jpg|Tiger in Corynthia's arms, with a black eye from meat. 1C8eEIl1T8w.jpg|Tiger's irritated look after being sat on. mPIgWgcHuNY.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey in a cage. 4NsJs783ypY.jpg|Ditto. TLPnN6FO26U.jpg|Tiger being threatened by Geoffrey. 7Xj1BzN7wF4.jpg|Tiger being saved by Geoffrey. 2a29_yyJECA.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey on a crate. IJUFyyQ6fKw.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey rejoiced to see dolphins coming to save them. Trivia * As Corynthia seems to be inspired by Cruella De Vil, and Kirk and Dirk by Jasper and Horace, Tiger could be inspired by Cruella's Chinese crested dog, Fluffy, who is often portrayed as chihuahua-like, as both are tiny skinny chihuahua or chihuahua-like dogs owned by rich and wealthy antagonist women. However that's where similarities end, as Tiger is more villainous, and loyal to Corynthia, while Fluffy is more heroic, actually dislikes Cruella and helps defeat her. * While Geoffrey initially seems more menacing, evil, prominent and antagonistic of the two, Tiger is actually more villainous and depraved, easily being the vilest animal character in the film, as he is much more selfish, stubborn and prideful than Geoffrey, while also being weak and cowardly, and, unlike Geoffrey, he has no distinct positive qualities or heroic side at all. While Geoffrey reformed in the end, Tiger remained evil and never truly redeemed himself. With his character traits, he could be much more of a villain and could even surpass Geoffrey if it were not for his size, overall weakness, and extreme crippling unluckiness. Probably due to his villainy Tiger is the only animal not to get a happy ending.